


Mermaids are Real?

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mermaids, sbmermaids, sbvacation, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek and Stiles and the Pack on a boat, and there be mermaids.





	Mermaids are Real?

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, I had no idea what I was doing but I did it. Thanks everyone!

It was all smooth sailing until it wasn’t. When the boat shifted Stiles gasped, “Oh God, what was that?”

“Probably a mermaid,” Derek responded with a shrug.

“Excuse me?” Stiles returned, holding the railing as the rocking continued. Stiles was not interested in going in the water and finding out.

Derek snorted, point at each of their friends who were all traveling to a cabin for vacation, “Werewolf, werewolf, banshee, coyote, kitsune, spark and alpha werewolf. What part of mermaid is hard for you to accept?”

“The part where we’ve never seen one!”

Derek raised a brow.

“Oh shut up!”


End file.
